Rose's Quest: A Chesshipping Fanfiction
by UnovaX
Summary: As Black set's out on his journey, he meets a girl, who he has developed a special liking for her. This girl is White, and she has set out to see her sister who has passed away. But things take a turn for the worst when Team Plasma shows up.


**Rose's Quest: A Chessshipping Fanfiction**

 _ **Chapter 1: The Girl Of Castelia**_

* * *

Hey! My first fan fiction here. Please tell me if you enjoy. It's obviously a Chessshipping fanfic. So that's how it's goning end.

* * *

 **This story follows a boy named Black, on his quest to become the champion of the Unova Region, yet... he falls into a argument that sends him on the journey of a lifetime.**

It was early dawn, the sun rose upon the horizon as I put and my backpack and headed out of the Pokemon Center. Me and Cheren both had seven badges, and we were heading to Castelia City for our last gym badge. Me and Cheren where childhood friends that both set out on a journey together along with our other friend Bianca, yet, she was off studying Pokemon's habitats with Professor Juniper. Me and Cheren hadn't seen each other in a while so we decided to have a battle, and we both sent out our first Pokemon. **( My battle system is like the ones in the anime)**

"Go Braviary!" I said. "Go Unfezant!" Said Cheren. So the first of th battle would be an aerial one. "Unfezant! Sky Attack!" Cheren commanded. "Dodge" I said, as Braviary dodged Cheren's Pokemon. "Aerial Ace" I said. Braviary hit with precise accuracy and speed. "Unfezant, you okay?" Cheren asked his Pokemon who had been hit. "Fez" Unfezant cried back. "Use Steel Wing!" Cheren said. "Shadow Claw!", I said and both our Pokemon collided in midair. Both fell from the sky, yet only Unfezant could stand up. "You did good Brav, return" I said.

I wasn't going to let Cheren beat me again. My record was zero and eight against him. I didn't do well under pressure. "Bisharp, I choose you!" I commanded Bisharp out of his ball. "Use Metal Claw" I said, yet Bisharp had missed his attack. "U-Turn, Unfezant" Cheren yelled, and he hit Bisharp with a powerful smash and then retreated. "I choose you!" Cheren said, as his best Pokemon came out. It was his Serperior. "Serperior, show em' what we got. Leaf Storm!" he said. It hit my Bisharp strong, and Bisharp could barely stand up. "Night Slash", I commanded! It his Serperior, yet he didn't take much damage, "Giga Drain, go!" Said Cheren. "Not on my watch! Dodge Bisharp" I screamed! "Bisharp use Metal Claw!"I said, and it was a great hit, yet not good enough, and then Serperior finished my Bisharp off with a Giga Drain. "Samurott, GO!" I commanded my best Pokemon out.

The street outside the Pokemon Center had a heavy atmosphere over it, you can feel the fire in between our eyes. We both wanted to win. Yet I was getting crushed. "Samurott, Razor Shell" I said. Samurott hit, yet it didn't do much. "Leaf Storm, bring it!" Cheren said, and my Pokemon was hit by a fierce storm of leaves. " Good battle, Black", Cheren said. "Yep" I replied, I was trying to hold the sadness back. I tried so hard, and I still lost. Maybe I wasn't as good as I though.

Cheren and I part ways, as he head to Humilau City, and I head to Castelia City. I could see the tall buildings piercing the heavens as I walked over the Marvelous Bridge. Soon, before I knew it, I was at the end of Route 4, and into Castelia City.

Looking up at the towering building hurt my neck, it was past ten o'clock when I got to a Pokemon Center. I sat by my bed, and looked out the window. It was beautiful. The city skyline, it lit up the sky. I looked down and saw cars passing by, they glowed in the night sky. I saw many people walk by, most of them had people by their side, and then I started to feel… lonely.

I must have fell asleep, because next thing I knew, the sun had risen and shined light on the massive city. I decided to head over to the gym that morning, it was a rough commute. Everywhere you go, people are there. This city is so fast paced.

I finally got to the gym, and I must have interrupted something, because it looks the the new gym leader, Crystal, was arguing with someone, who looked about my age. I hid behind a rock, in the stone battlefield, so she didn't notice me. " **IT'S TRADITION, YOU HAVE TO DO IT"** shouted the older girl. " **I DON'T LIKE POKEMON BATTLES!",** yelled the younger one. The older one who I suspect is a gym leader, drew a Excadrill from her Pokeball. " **DO IT… OR ELSE"** Said the older one. " **... no …"** said the young girl. And then Excadrill came dashing at her, using his Fissure attack. "Protect!" I commanded my Bisharp, as he thrusted in the air and Protect the girl from Excadrill. "Huh", the older girl stood there, dumbfounded. " **WHY WON'T YOU LET ME DO THIS FOR YOU ROSE** " Everything went silent, and the older one, who I suspect to be the gym leader, burst into tears. The smaller one watched for a few seconds, and then ran away, I left, and headed back to the Pokemon Center.

Back at the Pokemon Center, I was going up to my room, when I saw the girl that was at the gym. I debated whether to talk her or leave her alone, you can see that her eyes were teary. "Umm… Hi" I said, almost sounding like "hi" was a question. "Huh, who are you" she asked, and I felt embarrassed, my face turned red, and I explained to her I was in the gym. "Oh, so that was you Bisharp… Thanks, I guess…" She said, her voice sank. I then said,"My names Black… And yours". "White" she replied. "What happened in the gym?" I asked, and then wondered if I had asked a too personal question. "Oh, nothing... " she said. Yet, I knew something was wrong. "Are you sure?'' I asked, and she replied "Yep, thank you though…" she said. "Nice meeting you." I said. I started to walk away when White spoke again… "Wait, can we talk…". I turned around surprised. She wanted to talk to me, of all the people in the world, me? I was a total stranger to her, yet I listened anyway. She spoke softly… "The other girl that you saw, she is the gym leader, she is also my step-mom." She explained. "Her and I… We get into a lot of fights… She doesn't understand, I don't like battling with my Pokemon. She says I have to become a gym leader, she was, my grandpa, Burgh was, and every generation before that where gym leaders… And then I came, along with my sister Rosa, but we called her Rose. She loved Pokemon battling, and she wanted to take over the gym. Yet, she... " White started to cry at that moment… "Team Plasma…" She said… " **THEY KILLED HER"**


End file.
